(a) Technical Field
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a driving method thereof, and in detail, to a display device including a sensing unit positioned at a display panel and a driving method of the display device.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
Flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays and organic light emitting devices. A display device includes a display panel having a plurality of pixels and a plurality of signal lines connected to the pixels. The signal lines include a plurality of gate lines through which gate signals are transmitted, a plurality of data lines through which data voltages are transmitted, and a voltage transmitting line transmitting at least one predetermined voltage. The predetermined voltage includes a driving voltage of the display device. Each pixel includes a switching element, such as a thin film transistor, connected to the gate line and the data line and a pixel electrode connected to the switching element and receiving a data voltage.
Among the display devices, a liquid crystal display includes two display panels formed with two field generating electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. The liquid crystal display applies a voltage between the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer such that liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are aligned in a predetermined direction, thereby displaying images. One of the two field generating electrodes is applied with a predetermined voltage through the voltage transmitting line.
A sensing unit may be included in the display device. When touched by a user's finger, a touch pen, or a light source, such as a laser, the sensing unit outputs a sensing signal. The display device recognizes contact information, such as the existence and position of the contact from the sensing signal.
No image is displayed at the region where the sensing unit is formed, resulting in a loss of aperture ratio and transmittance of the display device.